


Wolfstar First Date

by KittyMeows132



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMeows132/pseuds/KittyMeows132
Summary: Sirius and Remus go on a date!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	Wolfstar First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote so it is kind of trash.

"Just ask him out all ready Sirius! You're driving us insane with all your pining!" James scowled at Sirius from the common room couch where he was snuggling with Lily.

"It's not that easy!" Sirius snapped.

"It really is mate, you just walk up and say 'Hey Remus, want to go out with me?" Pete called over from the armchair across the room where he was trying (and failing) to finish his Transfiguration essay.

"You don't get to say that Pete! When was the last time _you_ had a girlfriend?"

"Okay calm down!" James said. "We get that you're just nervous to ask him out and that's fine. But you need to hurry up and do it before someone else does or you will miss your chance."

"A little scared?" Lily suddenly joined in, "He's been a complete wuss all year!" James looked at Sirius to gauge his reaction. If there was one thing he learned not to do during his time at Hogwarts, it was to not call Sirius Black a wuss.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius said angrily. "I'll show you Lily! I'll take him on the best date he's ever had!" and with that he stormed out of the common room to go find Remus.

"Lils! What did you do that for!" James said looking panicked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. James and Peter just stared at her with confused faces. She rolled her eyes. "He's going to ask Remus out now! You know he can't stand being called a wuss."

They seemed to think on that a little more before James said "That was actually really smart Lily"

"I know." She said with a smirk before continuing to snuggle her boyfriend.

/I am not a wuss/ Sirius thought as he marched down the corridor. /I'll show her and James and Pete too!/ He was so lost in these thoughts he didn't even realize he was in the library until someone grabbed his arm.

"Sirius are you okay?" Sirius jumped and spun around to find Remus staring at him concernedly.

"Yeah sorry." He said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was actually looking for you."

"Why did something happen?" Remus asked starting to panic a little.

"No! No! Nothing like that! It's just...I-I actually wanted to a-ask you a question." he said hating the way he stuttered over his words.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just... I-I just um..." He looked Remus straight in the eyes and said, "IlikeyoulikealotandIwantedtoknowifyouwouldmaybewanttogooutwithme?" Remus blinked at him, confused.

"Erm...Come again?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "I really like you Remus. I know you probably don't feel the same but I was wondering if maybe... if you might want to go out with me?"

Sirius closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection. Five seconds passed. Ten seconds. Fifteen. He looked back at Remus to see him standing as if frozen.

"Remus?" he said waving a hand in front of Remus's face. "Remus?" He snapped his fingers and Remus snapped out of it.

"Yes." Remus said. Sirius looked at him confused. "Yes I will go out with you." Remus clarified.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"Shhhhh!" Madam Pince hissed from behind her desk. Sirius smiled sheepishly and whispered in Remus's ear.

"Meet me at the astronomy tower at 6 okay?" Remus nodded so he walked off to plan his and Remus's date.

/I can't believe he actually likes me back!/ Remus thought as he headed to the astronomy tower at 5:57. When he got there he was amazed at what he saw. The tower was decorated in fairy lights with roses scattered around the stone floor. In the middle of the tower Sirius sat on a blanket holding a bouquet of gardenias, Remus's favorite flower. Next to him was a picnic basket placed neatly in the enter of the blanket. Sirius looked up and smiled a bright smile that made Remus's heart stutter when he saw him.

"Hey Remus. What do you think?" He asked a little nervously.

"Sirius," he breathed, "This is incredible. How did you even do all of this?" Remus said looking at Sirius.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." he smirked. Remus just playfully rolled his eyes.

Sirius gave him the flowers and led him over to the blanket. He opened the basket and pulled out two ham dinners with mashed potatoes and peas. Remus's mouth watered when he caught a familiar scent in the air.

"Do I smell chocolate?" he asked excitedly. Sirius chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't be able to survive without something chocolate."

They ate their food and talked before going to the window in the tower and looking at the stars.

"Look there's your star." Remus said pointing at a star right next to the moon.

"Yeah." Sirius said. Sirius turned to look at Remus. The way the moon cast shadows over his pale, scarred skin made Sirius unable to look away. Remus noticed him staring and blushed.

"Do I have something on my face?" he said trying to wipe it off. Sirius looked into his fiery amber eyes and couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Remus's face and kissed him. Remus froze in shock for a few seconds before he put his arms around Sirius's neck and melted into the kiss. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"Remus, will you be my boyfriend?" Sirius asked not looking away.

"Yes." Remus said before going in for another kiss.

"Yess! Get it Siri!"

"Ow! James! That was my foot!" The two boys whipped their heads around to find Peter laying on the ground holding his foot in pain. James was jumping up and down with the invisibility cloak on, his feet appearing and disappearing over and over again.

"Wait to blow our cover." Lily said stepping out from behind a pillar behind Peter.

"Have you guys been spying on us this whole time?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Maybeeeee." Lily said looking sheepish.

"Heck ya we have!" James said loudly. "You two are so cute! We had to!"

"Get lost mate" Sirius said. "We're trying to have a date here!"

"Awww! But I-"

"No he's right." Lily sighed cutting James off. She grabbed his and Peter's arms. "Lets leave the two lovebirds alone." She said and dragged them out of the tower, winking at the two boys as they left.

"Well that was interesting." Remus said. The two boys looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Looking at Remus laughing, Sirius couldn't believe how lucky he was. He now had an amazing boyfriend and he couldn't be happier.

"I love you Remus." he said without thinking before blushing when he realized what he said. He looked away only to have Remus cup his cheek and turn his head back towards him.

"I love you to Sirius." Remus said softly with a light blush on his face. Sirius grabbed his face and kissed him again.


End file.
